Sharing a secret
by chocogreen
Summary: Dramione oneshot; After the Yule Ball, Draco finds Hermione crying after Ron and Harry leave. At first he starts bullying her but Hermione finally gets an honest answer for him. "Why do you hate me?" she asked. "There's a thin line between love and hate."


**A Dramione oneshot: Sharing a secret**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.******

**A/N: This story just popped up in my head when I was standing under the shower –strange- and I had a sudden urge to write it down. For everyone who's waiting for my Yu-Gi-Oh story or Pokémon story, the new chapters are both almost written!**

**The Yule Ball:**

Hermione watched as Ron and Harry both left her. The latter trying to calm down his best friend and quickly giving her an apologizing look. Everything had been so perfect and yet everything was ruined. She kicked off her shoes and wrapped her arms around her knees, her body shaking.

"Stupid Weasley," she murmured and to her surprise she could hear a chuckle.

"You know Granger, that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard."

She looked up when she heard his voice and was amazed when Pansy Parkinson was nowhere to be found. She had always had a crush on Malfoy, no doubt about that, and tonight she had been all over him. Somehow the blond boy had escaped her and was now talking to her. His hand went through his blond hairs and she quickly glanced at him. His robes were definitely nicer than Ron's…

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione spat. "I know that you always find pleasure in humiliating me and bullying me but tonight I certainly don't want you to do so."

"Calm down, Granger. I just wanted to tell you to move. You're sitting on the staircase and your muggle germs are all over the place. I wouldn't want to be contaminated," he smirked.

"You can go to hell, Malfoy. Oh, wait. You probably already did that since your father is a deatheater and all."

His smirk slowly fade and his eyes were cold. "At least my blood is pure and not filled with mud."

Before Hermione even knew what she had done she saw one of her shoes hitting Malfoy's face.

"You little.." Draco's words got lost as he saw Hermione still sitting with her arms hugging her knees and tears streaming down her face. She seemed almost scared, scared of him.

"Just leave me alone, Draco," she whispered. Well, begged was a better word.

"No."

She shook her head and frowned as she stood up, took her shoe and walked away from him.

"Stupid mudblood," he murmured as he took the shoe that just hit him and examined it. He had to say that the bookworm had some taste. He never imagined that she could actually look this stunning. Of course, he had his pride and would never admit this to anyone but himself that he found Granger quit attractive.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard sobs and he considered going after Granger. He quickly looked from left to right and hurried himself to find her.

He didn't have to look long since she was sitting against the wall, her head buried in her hands.

"You forgot this," he murmured. He wasn't sure what he should say, he had never seen her cry like this before. Most of the time she would fight and bicker with him and her eyes would be full of life but today she was just as vulnerable as a little child.

"Thanks," she spat and he smirked. So there was still some fire left inside of her.

"Tell me what happened."

Her eyes shot up and met his. Was Draco Malfoy actually asking her what had happened?

"Weasley was acting like a jerk. He can't take it when I'm happy," she answered.

Draco crouched down and smirked. "He's just a fool, Granger. I really don't get how his blood can still be pure."

Although he was practically insulting her best friend, Hermione had the sudden urge to laugh. To her surprise Malfoy did the same.

"Tell me, why do you hate me?"

The young man seemed to be caught off guard and he raised an eyebrow at her. He had never asked himself that question and it was hard to answer now he thought about it.

"Because you're a mudblood," he shrugged. "Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're pureblood," she shrugged.

He smirked and shook his head. "Tell me the truth, _Hermione_."

"Only of you tell me, _Draco_."

"I hate you because I was taught to do so. I hate you because I would never be able to love you. There is a thin line between love and hate, you know."

The young witch's eyes widened in surprise and she gave the blond boy in front of her a strange look.

"Granger," he said with a rough voice. "Promise me you will never tell what I'm going to do next."

Before she could even reply she could feel his lips on hers and closed her eyes. The kiss seemed to last for minutes since they both gasped for air once he let go.

"We can never be together. We would never stand a chance. You know that, don't you Granger?" Draco asked still catching his breath.

"I know," she whispered.

For the first time in her life she saw Draco Malfoy smile and he pulled out a white rose from his pocket and gave it to her. She sniffed at it and smiled at him while helped her standing onto her own two feet again.

"Goodbye, mudblood," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"Goodbye, ferret," she murmured as he walked away from her.

She would never tell anyone that she had shared her first kiss with Draco Malfoy, her enemy. She would keep this a secret forever. But she would always remember that night and she would keep the rose with her.

**Almost 23 years later:**

"Stupid Weasley," Hermione grumbled as she took the heavy trunk of her daughter to put it in the train. This was her first year on Hogwarts and she was going to miss her deeply but she was proud as well. Her daughter had a very close bond with her father but still Hermione expected Ron to at least put the trunk in the train. What did she look like? A bodybuilder?

"Every time we meet you seem to be mad at him," someone behind her said and when she turned she saw Draco Malfoy, holding a trunk.

"My, o my. Are you putting a trunk in the train? Where are your servants, Malfoy?"

He smirked at her as he placed the trunk in the Hogwarts Express and dusted of his clothes.

"At least I don't let my wife do it, now do I Granger?" he answered and she rolled her eyes.

"So, you have a kid?" she asked as other people put their children's trunks away as well.

"A son, Scorpius" he nodded as he pointed towards a blond boy standing with a dark haired woman. "You?"

"Daughter and son," she said as Malfoy looked at Ron hugging a girl and a little boy holding onto his father with one hand.

"What's her name?" he asked casually as they made their way back to their families. None of them had seen both of them talking, all busy with saying goodbye.

"Rose."

They both stopped in their tracks at the same time and Draco turned to smirk at her. "Interesting name."

Hermione could feel her cheeks getting more red by the second and Malfoy only smirked harder. "Ah. I do remember that evening. Have you ever told the weasel and scarface? I always wondered if you did."

"Of course not, Draco!" she shouted which caused a few people to turn their heads but they soon walked further, saying goodbye to their family members.

"Tell me Granger, is she as smart as you?" the blond man asked as he pointed towards Hermione's daughter with his chin.

"Even smarter," she said proudly.

"Does she have your fire?" he kept on asking.

"Depends who gets on her nerves," she smirked.

"Does she look like her father?" There was a little frown on his forehead when he thought about which things she could have inherited.

"She has his hair color, doesn't she?" Hermione answered.

"Not really, it's softer. She does have your curls." Draco replied.

"Why are you asking me all of these questions Malfoy?" She raised an eyebrow at him and looked up in his grey eyes to find something. But as always, he never showed anything.

"I'm just wondering, Granger."

"Alright then, what about your son?" She asked as she could hear some people mumbling because she was standing in their way.

"Smarter than me, less cocky I would say. But still, a Malfoy."

"I see. He looks like you," Hermione murmured as she remembered the 11 year old Draco Malfoy and compared him to the boy a few feet away from her.

"I hope he does, he _is_ my son, you know," he joked and she laughed.

They kept looking at their families for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts when suddenly they could see Ron turning his head towards Draco's wife. Rose did the same and she looked at the blond boy. Their parents looked away but the two children kept looking at each other for a moment before they turned their heads. Rose was almost as red as her hair and Scorpius had a little smile of victory on his face.

"Draco," Hermione begun, "will they stand a chance? Will they be able to be…" she whispered.

He knew what she was asking and shrugged. "That's something they will have to find out, no? But if he really wants to ruin our pure blood, I wouldn't stop him."

She nodded and they shared a smile. No one had seen they did and even if there was someone, who would ever believe the story? Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger weren't friends, they never were. They were just two people, sharing two secrets now. Their own and their children's.


End file.
